1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation structure for a backlight module, and in particular to a heat dissipation structure with improved dissipation efficiency and easier assembly in a backlight module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED) often used as a light source for conventional backlight modules, requiring heat dissipation. As shown in FIG. 1, an LED 20 is disposed on a circuit board 10 having a through hole 12. Heat dissipation column 30 is soldered to the LED and positioned in the through holes for efficient heat dissipation. However, such structure is not easily assembled and can damage the LED during assembly.
Another conventional heat dissipation structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,767 and shown in FIG. 2. In addition to the heat dissipation column 30 as in FIG. 1, a heat dissipation plate 40 with fins is attached to the heat dissipation column 30 to improve efficiency. However in such structure, the assembly is more complicated.
Thus an improved heat dissipation structure is needed to address the problems described.